Outcast
by magiabruxa
Summary: A World, which is ruled by demons… No human dare to sing, or talk again… Not unless spoken to… Except for one young woman… The ancient prayer states that a girl will be born. And with her voice she will bring the heaven’s to earth and settle it


A World, which is ruled by demons... No human dare to sing, or talk again... Not unless spoken to... Except for one young woman... The ancient prayer states that a girl will be born. And with her voice she will bring the heaven's to earth and settle it to peace once again...  
  
Outcast  
  
The demon lord Youko Kurama smirked at the smell of fear from the humans. He was paying his annul visit to get every 16 year old in town. A black haired demon stood next to him, Kuronue. Watching as the humans gave their crying daughters away...  
  
Youko would not let the prayer come true. He would make the legendary girl his wife. And he would rule the world... With his friends... He noticed two smells unlike the others... One smelt of sadness, the other, anger.  
  
He followed the scent to the very last hut. There he found an old woman. She blocked his way inside...towards the sweet smell... "You shall move or you shall die." The woman did not hear the warning as she told the person inside to run. Youko looked at her angrily as he felt the smell go under the ground and getting farther.  
  
Kuronue must have noticed it as well. For he turned and stood next to Youko once again, staring down at the old lady they noticed she did not reek of fear. "You shall die if you do not move." She smirked at his comment and responded. "No child, I have been dead for years."  
  
Both demons jumped back as the woman began to fade. Her last words where simple. "In the face of impossible odds, one warrior stands alone... She has come." And with that the woman was gone. Youko looked over at Kuronue and both had the same thought at the exact same time. [The other girl!] Both took off running...  
  
~~At night in the forest~~  
  
A blue haired woman smiled as she watched her friends stomp back to the castle. "We will find her again you know-"But she was cut off as the very quick fire demon appeared and spoke. "I have found a human girl." Youko's attention was soon towards the east. "Lets go!"  
  
~~To the East~~  
  
A young woman sat next to the lake. She watched the moon's reflection. The beautiful sound of the crickets filled the air. Her brown hair fell over her shoulder covering her face. Her dress dirty from running... Still you could see the pink outline and the white inside. Her bare feet made a jingle as she stood and looked directly at the moon. Her heart remembered today's events...  
  
~~With the demons~~  
Youko almost drooled when he saw the girl... By the looks of it she was a gypsy... Everyone was snapped out of his or her gaze as a beautiful voice filled the air... Who would sing? Humans weren't aloud to, so who was doing that. He turned... It was the girl...  
  
"I don't know if you can hear me,  
  
Or if you're even there  
  
I don't know if you would listen  
  
To a gypsy's prayer..."  
  
He was confused... Who was she singing to? Though his curiosity wanted to go over there and ask her... His heart wanted to hear the rest of this song...  
  
"Yes, I know I'm just an outcast,  
  
I shouldn't speak to you  
  
But, Still, I see your face and wonder  
  
Were you once an outcast too?"  
  
The young woman walked towards the lake... It's water shining brightly as she walked around the brim slowly...  
  
"God help the outcasts,  
  
Hungry from birth  
  
Show them the mercy  
  
They don't find on earth  
  
God help my people  
  
We look to you still  
  
God help the outcasts  
  
Or nobody will..."  
  
The demons where really shocked when angels appeared... They joined into the song... But the young woman did not take notice... She just smiled... Looking at the sky...  
  
"I ask for wealth  
  
I ask for fame  
  
I ask for glory to shine on my name."  
  
The girl now sang... The angels voices singing with her.  
  
"I ask for love  
  
I can posses  
  
I ask for God and his angels to bless me"  
  
Her smile faded as she began another verse... She was sitting on the rock near the lake.  
  
"I ask for nothing  
  
I can get by  
  
But I know so many  
  
Less lucky than I  
  
Please help my people  
  
The poor and down trod  
  
I thought we all were  
  
The Children of God"  
  
Youko watched as he saw Hiei approach the woman slowly... Her smell was overwhelming! This was the girl! The girl from the legends!  
  
"God help the outcasts  
  
The Children of God..."  
  
Before Hiei could take another step the girl turned. Her eyes filled with pain as she stared into the eyes of the demon before her... She looked at the other demons, and then at Youko. She was weak...Youko noticed. She smiled and spoke, "Any intelligent fool can make things bigger and more complex... It takes a touch of genius --- and a lot of courage to move in the opposite direction." With that she collapsed... Leaving behind very confused demons... 


End file.
